


I Don't Like 'Em Innocent

by Watabi12



Series: Tell Me What You Want [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: How Timmy and Armie meet/fall in love.Lyrics from Ghost by Halsey.





	I Don't Like 'Em Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to the main story. Thanks for reading!! Comments loved very much. Stay rad!

Timmy was fucking tired. He yawned. He needed to find a better job for sure. There was barely anyone in. Only a few college kids drunk out of their wits. Timmy slurped at the shake that he wasn’t supposed to have and wished to fuck it had vodka in it _or something_. Saoirse, his manager, was pretty chill about most things. She once told a customer to ‘fuck off’ because he was rude to her. It was only him, her and Esther on shift. They were always short staffed and 4am wasn’t exactly primetime.

‘Hey Timmy,’ Saoirse called. ‘Just do the floors for me, love and then you can go.’

‘Sure,’ Timmy smiled. He went into the storage closet and came out holding a mop and bucket. The door opened. He looked up, placing the mop against the counter to serve the customer. Timmy shivered as the man strode in. His black and white suit sticking to his body perfectly. He took his wallet out of his pocket as he neared the counter.

‘Hey, can I get a – err –an Americano and,’ the man pouted. He tapped his fingers against his wallet whilst looking at the menu overhead. Timmy licked his lips a little, trying to ignore what those large fingers would feel like around his neck or on his wrists.‘French toast with strawberries.’

‘Sure,’ Timmy said. ‘I’ll bring it over.’

‘Thanks,’ the man grinned. Timmy couldn’t resist smiling back, his eyes getting themselves lost in the man’s big blues. He swallowed, drinking in the sight of the man’s body, his tanned skin, his slicked up hair. He was a revelation. Timmy turned around as he went to a table and fiddled with the coffee machine.

‘Saoirse, we need some French toast and strawberries.’

‘Coming right up,’ she called back.

      Timmy did the usual, making the guy’s coffee. Esther came back from her break, smelling intently of cigarettes. Timmy placed the drink on the counter. ‘Hey Esther. See that dude over there,’ Timmy whispered. She peaked over at him, raising her eyebrows at Timmy. ‘Daddy as fuck, right?’

‘He’s not gay,’ Esther chuckled.

‘What’s it worth to you?’

‘I’ll quit smoking for a week?’

‘That confident, huh?’

Esther nodded. ‘I’ll let you know what his dick tastes like.’

‘We’ll see,’ Timmy smirked.

‘Order,’ Saoirse yelled.

Timmy picked up the plate and the coffee. He walked towards the guy’s table. He was flicking through his tablet. ‘Here we go,’ Timmy announced. He placed the order on the table in front of him.

‘Thanks,’ the man said.

‘Can I get you anything else? Some honey or sugar? Or my phone number?’

The man’s eyes widened and then he chortled. ‘I’m good, thank you.’

‘Straight then? I’m so sorry…’ Timmy sighed. He turned back to glance at Esther, watching him with her hands in her chin, a massive smile plastered over her face.

‘No. I’m not. I just – I’m just trying to sit here,’ he shrugged.

‘Right. I’m sorry. Enjoy your meal,’ Timmy squeaked. He felt so stupid all of a sudden.

‘It’s the teenage hormones, right? No problem. I’m flattered, truly.’

Timmy bit on his bottom lip. ‘I’m 22 but let’s go with that excuse.’

‘Ahhh. The early 20’s hormones – even worse,’ the man beamed, taking a sip of his coffee.

Timmy simply nodded and turned around, striding back to the counter. ‘Well?’ Esther interrogated.

‘He’s not straight,’ Timmy smirked. ‘Your lungs are gonna thank me.’

‘Hey – no, darling Timmy, you need to pay closer attention to the stipulations of rules. I said I’d stop smoking if he’s _gay_.’

Timmy rolled his eyes. ‘You’re such a cop out. Quit anyway, it’ll be good for you.’

‘Timmy, you still here? Thought you would have done the floors and gone home by now,’ Saoirse snapped.

‘Yeah, sorry. I’m just getting to that.’

Timmy ignored everyone. He mopped the floor as quickly as he could. He thought about how he was going to get home. Probably could get an Uber. He’d go straight to sleep.

‘I’m checking out now,’ Timmy finally said. Only twenty minutes after he was told he was free to leave.

‘See you tomorrow night,’ Saoirse sang. ‘Get home safe, okay?’

‘I will. I’m just going to call an Uber,’ Timmy said.

     Timmy stood in the parking lot. Ten minutes his ass. He jumped when he heard a faintly familiar voice. ‘Want a lift?’ He turned to find the hot customer standing behind him. His hands in his trouser pockets. ‘I promise I’m not a pervert. Although _you_ propositioned _me_ technically.’

‘Sure. As long as you have good taste in stereo music.’

Armie chuckled. ‘It’s this one just here.’ Timmy followed Armie’s gaze to the Mercedes. Timmy almost choked. He was silent as he got in. Timmy fumbled with his cell trying to cancel the Uber as the man drove out of the lot.

‘So do you always work at 4am?’

‘Not always… You want to take a left here.’

‘Do you live far?’

‘About 15 minutes away, near UCLA.’

‘College student?’

‘Postgrad.’

The man nodded. ‘I’m Armie, by the way. I should have led with that,’ he said, a self-conscious smile on his lips.

‘Timmy.’

‘Well, you just tell me when to turn.’

‘I will,’ Timmy said. He put his phone in his pocket. The radio played faintly in the background. ‘Do you like ABBA?’

‘Could I call myself bi if I didn’t?’ Armie joked. Timmy cussed under his breath. Esther was never going to give up smoking. ‘Something wrong with that?’ Armie asked, his eyes cutting across to Timmy and then back to the road.

‘Oh, no. Of course not. My friend and I had a stupid bet going and I lost.’

‘What kind of bet?’

Timmy shook his head, resisting Armie’s ploy for further information. ‘It was stupid.’

‘Try me.’

‘Well…’ Timmy struggled, his face going red. ‘She said if you were gay then she’d stop smoking for a week.’

‘Ah,’ Armie nodded.

‘So I lost.’

‘Let me assure you, I’m very gay,’ Armie smirked.

Timmy swallowed. He reached forward to turn the music up so neither of them were forced into a conversation.

    Armie pulled up outside Timmy’s apartment block. ‘Thanks for the ride.’

‘Will you let me walk you to the door?’ Armie tapped his fingers along the steering wheel like he had done before in the restaurant.

‘That’s really not necessary,’ Timmy said, throwing up his hands defensively.

‘I know but I’d like to.’

‘I mean, I guess you can. It’s a free country, right?’

‘Hypothetically.’

Armie unstrapped his seatbelt, Timmy followed. Timmy opened the car door quickly and jumped out of the car. They walked in almost comfortable silence to the front door. Timmy didn’t have much of a lawn, just patches of grass where it grew on the sidewalk.

‘Here’s my card,’ Armie said. He slid one out of his pocket. ‘Call me sometime.’

‘Okay,’ Timmy stuttered. ‘Maybe I will.’

‘Bye,’ Armie sighed. Timmy couldn’t get in the door fast enough. He looked down at the card in his hand, in the corridor of the building.

 

_Armie Hammer – CEO of Hammer Estates_

_We can build your dream house with just a Hammer._

Timmy frowned; he guessed that explained the suit and the car. He yawned. He ached. He needed to get to bed. The elevator was out of use _again_ so he climbed the stairs to his apartment. He was too exhausted to reflect on anything. He just wanted sleep to take him.

 

*

Timmy rocked up to college at 11am for his weekly tutorial. The building was much like any other. Timmy knocked on the door of his professor’s office. He heard her call to come in. Timmy couldn’t help the small gasp that left his lungs when he stood helplessly in the doorway.

‘Ah, Timothee,’ Margot smiled. ‘I was just talking to my friend Armie, here, about your LA paintings.’

Armie turned and Timmy registered how his eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips. He looked like a sculpture, dangled off the edge of the desk as Margot leaned against the other side. ‘These are quite remarkable. You’ve captured the LA sunset with such vivacity. Do you always work in watercolour?’

Timmy shifted uncomfortably. The man’s eyes lit up as he spoke and Timmy was finding it difficult to focus on anything other than his golden skin and hard, cut lines. ‘I – um – I like chalk and pastels. Really anything that will move with my hand.’

‘Come in, Timothee. Take a seat.’

Timmy fumbled forward, sitting down in the chair facing the professor’s desk. Armie was facing away from him.

‘Yeah, sorry – I’m eating right into your time,’ Armie said. He placed the painting back on the desk. Armie brought Margot into a hug. ‘It’s been so lovely to see you. You must come by my studio.’

‘I will, don’t you worry about that,’ Margot laughed.

‘Have a great meeting.’ Armie turned to look at Timmy for a split second, eyes intent on his face and then back to Margot. ‘I think I’ll go downstairs and grab some coffee.’ Timmy’s stomach dropped. Was that meant for him? He struggled to hear anything that his professor told him after the door shut behind Armie’s body. All he knew is that he had to get downstairs as soon as he could.


End file.
